A variety of accessories are available for mounting to vehicles depending on the preferences of the vehicle owner operator. One frequently added option is a towing hitch that facilitates pulling of general purpose trailers, other motor vehicles, camper-trailer combinations and trailer homes and the like. These trailer hitches generally have a crossbar, also referred to as a torsion tube, positioned substantially at the rear of the vehicle. The hitch typically lies close to the ground, substantially beneath the vehicle, exposed to an environment that could include water, dust, snow, road salts, and the like. In addition to environmental problems the hitch structure is susceptible to damage by impact with surfaces and objects when the vehicle is stationary or moving. Environmental exposure and impact damage causes the hitch structure to exhibit signs of corrosion and dents or other forms of disfigurement that detracts from the appearance of the vehicle and its external equipment. Furthermore, accessories that are associated with the hitch can be more susceptible to damage because of their location and support mechanisms.
During operation of a vehicle towing a trailer or other equipment, there is usually a requirement to pass electrical signals from the vehicle to the towed equipment to energize brakes, brake lights, running lights, turn signal lights, and similar components that require electrical power. A suitable means for transmitting energy uses electrical conductors in cable form routed to the rear of the vehicle for termination in a connector located at or near the trailer hitch of the towing vehicle. The connector configuration usually complies with industry standard designs to facilitate connection with an oppositely configured connector used to terminate conductors from components—brake lights, turn signal lights and the like—of the towed equipment. Interconnection of the connectors from the vehicle and the towed equipment provides the electrical supply needed to energize the components of the towed equipment.
It is known to mount the terminating connector of the tow vehicle cable to the vehicle bumper or other connector retention structure conveniently positioned at the rear of the vehicle in a suitable position for mating connection with the cable connector of the towed equipment. Retaining means for the towing vehicle's terminating connector is described in United States patents including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,129,828; 5,380,209; 5,407,219; 5,593,170; 5,732,966; 5,904,261; 6,076,691 and 6,089,907. The references indicate that integral positioning of an electrical connector with a trailer hitch has required the use of an external bracket or box. These retaining means include an accessory, or cover or box or like container attached to the hitch structure as housing for the terminating connector. Such retaining means prevent ingress of environmental contaminants but they also tend to protrude from the hitch surface becoming more susceptible to impact damage.
In view of the above described deficiencies associated with the use of known designs for signal and power supply connections between vehicles, the present invention was developed to alleviate these drawbacks and provide further benefits to the user. These enhancements and benefits relate to alternative embodiments of the present invention, described in greater detail herein below.